Capillary action is the ability of a liquid to flow in narrow spaces without the assistance of, and in opposition to, external forces like gravity. Capillary action occurs because water is sticky, due to the forces of cohesion (water molecules stay close together) and adhesion (water molecules are attracted and stick to other substances). It is defined as the movement of water within the spaces of a porous material due to the forces of adhesion, cohesion, and surface tension.
Plants and trees couldn't thrive without capillary action; capillary action is important for moving water and all of the nutrients dissolved within it to the plant and throughout it. Plants grow roots into the soil which are capable of absorbing and carrying the water from the soil up into the plant. Water, which contains dissolved nutrients, once inside the roots is transferred throughout the plant tissue. As a first water molecule is transferred, it pulls along a second water molecule, which, of course, is dragging a third water molecule, and so on.
Modern urban living has led to a surge in the display of potted plants. Potted plants are commonly displayed in private homes, restaurants, hotels, and office buildings or the like to enhance the aesthetical beauty of the area. Consequently, devices for containing and caring for potted plants have become more sophisticated in an attempt to prolong the life and increase the growth of potted plants. A basic flower pot or planter is a container in which flowers and other plants are cultivated and displayed. The basic flower pot typically includes holes in the bottom surface of the flowerpot to allow excess water to flow out and into a saucer that is placed under the flowerpot. While most of the water that flows out of the flowerpot into the saucer is wasted, a small portion of the water in the saucer may be reabsorbed into the soil using capillary action for use by the plant.
One of the most desirable types of potted plant devices available is the self watering planter. Self watering planters are devices containing relatively large water or fluid reservoirs which may be periodically filled, which then dispense the water to the plant as the plant requires it. This construction provides extended periods where the plant owner does not need to water his/her plants on a daily basis. Self watering planters have been devised to operate by way of timer systems which control the operation of pumps, or by way of constant low volume seepage into the soil surrounding the plant through gravity. Another type of self watering planter is the type wherein a sensor is placed within the soil of the plant to sense the level of moisture in the soil and cause additional water to be delivered to the soil if the moisture level is too low. Sensing self watering planters of this type have utilized expensive and possibly dangerous electrical sensing units. Furthermore, roots of the plant are hydrotropic, so they tend to grow towards the source of water; thus the plant roots will grow down through the soil to the inlet port of the planter and foul or clog the port such that it does not operate properly. Another disadvantage of self watering planters from the prior art is that the tube connecting the sensor element to the water reservoir frequently extends above the level of the planter and is not aesthetically pleasing. This not only mars the beauty of the plant, but in public areas such as restaurants and hotel lobbies, frequently leads to the sensor being displaced or broken by passers-by or curious individuals.
Simpler solutions for containing and caring for potted plants exists, such as planter inserts. Planter inserts sit partially down the planter, raising the bottom of the container, thereby allowing for proper drainage and essential oxygen to access plant roots. This construction reduces the amount of soil required as most plants have a short root base, requiring only 6-8 inches of soil to thrive. Giving the roots too much room will cause the roots to spread too far and the excessive amount of soil may not drain properly. An additional advantage is provided by reducing the weight of large planters. Less soil will also mean the roots will be confined, forcing the nutrients back into the plants, thereby producing healthier plants with larger blooms. Planter inserts also provide an economical advantage over self-watering planters by eliminating complex electronic and mechanical devices. Planter inserts also allow the use of large decorative planters for plants that only require a small amount of soil for proper growth. Thus, what is lacking in the art is an adjustable planter disk for placement within a planter. The planter disk should be adjustable in diameter to provide a false bottom in various sized and shaped planter pots. The planter disk should be easy to adjust and should utilize fasteners that that can be operated by hand without the use of tools or excessive hand strength. The planter disk should be light weight and yet capable of supporting a substantial amount of soil within the planter. The planter disk should include apertures of sufficient size and shape to allow the plants roots to grow through the planter disk to reach a water reservoir positioned below the planter disk. The outside edge of the planter disk should cooperate with the sides of the planter to position the planter disk and support the load of the soil and plants. The planter disk should be constructed to increase force against the inner surface of the planter as the load on the planter disk is increased.